Tough Love
by punk06
Summary: Numbuh 1 wants Numbuh 5 to love him. But she doesn't seem to at all. Then he dissapears to a place where the love of his life is tortured. 1x5 pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Numbuh 5 was just laying down in her bed staring at the ceeling like if she had no idea what she was doing. She looked like a million thoughts were spinning in her mind. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 entered her room. He locked the door. Numbuh 5 said "Numbuh 1 what the hell are you doing here, and why did you lock my door?" "Umm...I'm just gonna tell you something...that's all..."Numbuh 1 said. "I'm gonna talk to you about something I've been hiding from you." His eyes looked like if he was about to attack her or something. He stepped a little closer to Numbuh 5, but she backed up. "Stay where you are Numbuh 5, I'm not gonna do anything wrong..." He sounded convincing. Just as Numbuh 5 was about to say something, Numbuh 1 grabbed her by the waist, held her face, and kissed her lips passionately. Then he fell on a carpet with her and then they started making out on the floor. Numbuh 1 put his hands under her shirt and rubbed her nipples. He started grinding on her sensualy. Numbuh 5 stopped him. She pushed him away from her and screamed "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Numbuh 1 looked puzzled like if he had no idea what he did. Then he said "But, Numbuh 5 don't you understand how I feel?" "I love you, Abby." 

"I love you, Abby." These words spinned in her mind. Then she said "You WHAT me!" Numbuh 1 repeated what he said and kissed her lips again. Numbuh 5 pushed him away from her and said "Listen, Numbuh 1 I know I'm beautiful okay?" "But I don't love you!" "You're my leader and my friend!" "I don't date my friends!" "Besides If I was gonna date you, I will have to know you a little better!" Numbuh 1 said, "But Numbuh 5 we've known each other for five years!" "I fell in love with you since the first few months we've known each other, and now you're rejecting me!" "Why won't you accept my love!" Numbuh 5 screamed "WELL IF YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME DEAL WITH IT!" "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" "WE'RE FRIENDS; NOT DATES!" These words echoed in Numbuh 1's mind. Then he said "Fine, but soon you'll learn to love me!" You'll see!" He exited Numbuh 5's room quietly. Then he thought "Why isn't Numbuh 5 interested in me!" "Well she is, but I mean as lovers?" "I've got to do something to make her love me!" "I tried laying her down but It didn't work." "She wasn't feeling any pleasure at all!" "Well I'm not giving up!" "I'm gonna do what's right for Numbuh 5!" "I'm gonna make her fall madly in love with me!" He didn't like the fact that Numbuh 5 was rejecting him. He felt agony inside his heart. He headed straight to his room.

That night Numbuh 1 was still thining about that dilemma. He needed to take this off his chest so he can think comfortably. But it didn't work.  
He wanted her so bad it wasn't even funny He almost let ou some tears. He thought "I'll attmept again tomorrow". Then he settled for some sleep. At midnight, he was sleeping quietly until an eerie voice whispered "Tough love, Nigel Uno..." and snactched him out of his bed.  
He dissapeared into the darkness...

SO WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK OF THAT! I'LL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Numbuh 1 found himself the next morning in chains. He struggled himself to get out of the chains but it was no use.  
Then five familiar voices came in and said "Good morning, Nigel..." Numbuh 1 cried out "Who are you!" "Where am I"  
The voices were no doubt the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. They were carrying a female's body in their hands.  
They aprroached a little closer and it was Numbuh 5's body. Numbuh 1 was surprised. He said "What's Numbuh 5 doing here"  
"Let her go!" The DCFDTL said " Why would we want to let her go just because you said so!" "You love her don't you"  
Numbuh 1 wanted to hide his feelings for Numbuh 5. He shook his head and said "No." Then a huge bolt of lightning popped out and stroke Numbuh 5's body. He looked at them with hate and struggled at the chains. Then the DCFDTL asked him again if he liked Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 stayed quiet and stared at the brats with hate. Then he said "Just let her go!" "Why are you doing this"  
They said "Look, Numbuh 1 if you don't admit your love for her, this girl will die!" "Now, do you love her or not?" Numbuh 1 didn't know what to do. He didn't want the girl of his dreams to get hurt anymore. So he admited his love to her. "Yes, I love that girl!" "She's the girl I've always wanted in my entire life!"

The DCFDTL said "Very well then, she's all yours." They threw Numbuh 5's body over to Numbuh 1 and he struggled at the chains wanting to grab her body and caress her. "Numbuh 5!" "Numbuh 5!" "Wake up, please!" "It's me Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 opened her eyes and said "Get away from me, you piece of filth!" Her eyes turned red and used one hand to squeeze Numbuh 1's neck with all her might. Numbuh 1 was screaming and grunting in pain. He struggled at the chains again. Numbuh 5 said "I'll kill you and send you to hell when I'm done sucking up all your energy!" "Energy?" Numbuh 1 asked while grunting. "Numbuh 5, don't do this to me..." Nigel screamed again with more pain.  
"I'm...y-your l-l-leader, N-N-N-umbuh 1..." "D-Don't y-y-ou remeber m-m-e!" Numbuh 5's eyes turned even darker and screamed ""Shut up"  
"My only leaders are the Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" She squeezed Nigel's neck even harder. Nigel tried to fight the pain.  
"The DCFDTL are using you Numbuh 5!" "They were trying to hurt you!" "Don't you understand?" Nigel whimpered a little.

Then Numbuh 5's eyes turned green and said "That's right; they were using me..." She let go of the aching boy's neck. "Don't be fooled by them, Abigail Lincoln, be strong..." The DCFDTL told the green-eyed girl, "Abigail, do not be fooled by that boy!" "You have been fooled by that son of a bitch!" "He's just trying to make you love him!" Numbuh 1 had a look of confusion on her face. She didn't know which was the truth. Numbuh 1 told her "They're wrong!" "You are being brainwashed!" "Please!" "You believe me, don't you!" Numbuh 5's eyes turned red again and said "Believe!" "Why would I believe a fool like you!" "You're the one that is tricking me!" Numbuh 1 screamed "No!" "Numbuh 5, I'm your best friend, remember?" "I'm the one that's watched out for you all this time!" "I'm the one that's been loving you since we were 10!" Numbuh 5's eyes turned green again. "Abigail Lincoln, I love you!" Numbuh 1 screamed. These words made Numbuh 5's eyes turn blue. Then slowly,very slowly, her eyes were her normal black self.

The DCFDTL retreated and said "One day, our plan will work, and one day we will defeat you both!" They ran away and Numbuh 1's chains disappeared. Numbuh 1 ran over to Numbuh 5's body and hugged her really tight with tears on his eyes. "Numbuh 5, wake up!" "Please"  
Numbuh 5's eyes opened slowly. "Numbuh 1?" "What happened?" Numbuh 1 replied "It's all over...don't worry about it." Numbuh 5 was confused. "But why did you save me?" Numbuh 1 held her tightly. "Because I love you." "You're the one I've been loving since we met"  
Numbuh 5 suddenly was in love too. She hugged Nigel with all her might whispering "Thank you..."

They went home. Numbuh 1 and his new girlfriend walked over to Numbuh 5's room. Numbuh 1 kissed her lips tenderly and started caressing her. Then they laid down on the bed and started grinding on each other. Numbuh 1 was glad that he could save Numbuh 5 by prooving his love. They started having an orgasm while their genitals rubbed slowly against each other and they started breathing hard together. Numbuh 1 suddenly grew tired and rested his head on Numbuh 5's chest. He started falling sleep while Numbuh 5 rubbed his soft bald head. Then he grasped her hand tightly and whispered, "Good night my love..."

End Transmission 


End file.
